1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording method and apparatus for recording plural sets of image data onto a CD-R, etc. recording medium, and to a storage medium for recording a program capable of causing a computer to execute the recording method according to the present invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Services are currently offered wherein image data obtained by digitizing of a user's photographs, or image data obtained by photographing with a digital camera, etc. is recorded onto a CD-R, DVD-R, etc. storage medium. In these types of services, by use of a specialized viewer recorded on the storage medium or a viewer in the possession of the user, the images recorded on the storage medium can be viewed on a computer. In addition, in these services, when image data is recorded on a storage medium, a printed index is created at the same time and provided to the user in a package with the storage medium. Here, a common ID number is recorded on both the surface of the recording medium disk and the printed index, by first referring to the ID number, the type of image data recorded on the storage medium disk can be confirmed by referring to the corresponding printed index.
However, if the printed index is misplaced, because a user cannot know what kind of images are recorded on the storage medium without loading the storage medium disk into a computer and accessing the images stored on thereon via the viewer, a problem arises in that under such circumstances it is extremely time consuming to find the desired image. In this situation a user could request the service provider to reprint the index, however, the user incurs the substantial burden of the printing costs, etc.